Untitled
by emeralddusk
Summary: Carly battles anorexia, even after Ana takes her life from her.
1. Chapter 1

_Untitled_

_I've been here for hours. I set my hand down on my bony arm. It's cold in here, but all I'm allowed to wear is a hospital gown. My skin's turned so pale, and my hair looks darker than ever before. I feel my heavy eyes start to close; around them, my skin is dark with distilled blood. I don't have the nightmares anymore, so that's a positive. Looking up at the dim, rubber room surrounding me at all ends, I wish for a window. I don't know what it's like outside; I haven't for a long time. It's been hard to fight lately. When I fall asleep, I don't see myself being able to wake up. I can't see myself in the stars anymore. I haven't felt the same in years; I haven't loved myself in so many years. I miss Sam, Freddie, and Spencer. I miss Gibby, Melanie, and Wendy._

_ Things aren't how they used to be; iCarly's over, Sam and I don't talk anymore, and I'm all alone. I can still see Sam slicing into her arms with a pocket knife. I begged her to stop, and she begged me to stop throwing up. I couldn't, so she never stopped. I don't know where she is now, but she's not with me. The last time I saw Spencer, he was crying. I wonder if he knows I'm never coming back._

Flipping my long brown hair back into place, I hear pounding on the door, then watch it break down; my friends are here to save me. Two of them guard the door while one hands me my clothes. "Are you okay, Carly?" the last one, Michelangelo, asks, his voice caring and loving.

"Yeah," I quickly answer. "Thanks for showing up, guys."

"We'd never let you down, Carls," Donatello happily replies.

"Now let's blow this place," Raphael orders, clenching his sai in both hands. I nod, then follow Raph and Leonardo out the door; Mikey and Donatello following behind me. We were a team. Glancing back at me, Leo's face resembled Freddie's for an instant.

"Any idea who we're up against?" I asked, keeping up pace with our leaders.

"The Foot," Donatello answered, a grave nature in his voice. "They've been attacking Seattle since you left. But together, we're gonna take 'em down."

"What did they do to you in there, Carly?" Mikey asked, his youthful tone lightening my heart.

"I'll tell you back at base," I answered. "Right now, we have baddies to fight."

As the sun set, the ninjas lined the roof of an old apartment. I stood beside Mikey, my closest friend, scanning the city. "Any sign?" I asked, keeping my voice hushed.

"Not yet," Leo answered, not taking his eyes off the skyline. "I don't even know where they're centering at."

"And Shredder's been out of the picture for about a year now," Raphael added. "We're takin' shots in the dark here."

"We don't have any leads," Donatello replied. "No sign of them, no more attacks. I'm still trying to triangulate their position, but I'm having no luck."

"So we just sit back and wait for their next strike?" I asked.

"No. Raph and I'll search the area," Leo declared. "You three stay here and watch the rooftops. Keep in contact. Here, Carls." The team leader threw me a shell phone, which I quickly pocketed.

"Thanks, Leo," I said. With a nod, the two lept into the city of Seattle. Hours pass by; nothing. Leo and Raph called in afew times, just to say they hadn't found anything. Turning away from the city, I look at my friends. "Guys..." I said with a trembling voice. "Thank you for saving me. I really thought I was all alone for awhile."

"We'd never turn our backs to you, Carly," Donatello reassured me. "You're our friend."

I felt Mikey's hand touch my shoulder; the tepid embrace of those three leathery fingers calms me down. "We're there for you, bud," he promises me. Suddenly, my phone went off; it was Raphael. "Foot's a no-show," he declared. "We're gonna pick up the search tomorrow night. Meet us back at the base."

"Will do, Raph," I answered. "Thanks." Turning to the others, I give them the news, and Mikey helps me jump buildings until we reach the sewers. While the two turtles flipped and scaled down the hole, I climb down a ladder, carefully placing the manhole lid back into its place. After about five minutes of wandering, we find the base, where Raph, Leo, Master Splinter, and a warm pizza were waiting for us. "How's he doing?" I asked, looking at the sleeping rat on the couch.

"Hasn't stirred," Leo answered, gently stroking his master's fur back. "Sometimes I don't think he's ever waking up."

"Have faith," I said. "I know he's gonna pull through." We all sat down at the table, and divide up the pepperoni, sausage, and bacon pizza among the five of us. Taking a massive bite, I let out a satisfied moan. "Thanks for the pizza, guys. I was starving. The guys agree, and continue their dinner.

Waking up, I find myself pressed against my padded walls. My mouth is damp, and my hair flat in my face. Clad in my sterile hospital gown, I look up to find a man and a woman in white nurse outfits ready to escort me off to dinner; the worst part of my day. I'm too weak to fight back as they drag me out of my room. I wish my friends were here. It's so cold in this building.


	2. Chapter 2

_Untitled_

Chapter II: Mirage

_Laying in my bed; the bed they moved me into after they realized I wasn't a danger to myself, I stare at the ceiling. The room is warmly decorated and well-heated; I am freezing, though. My hospital gown wrinkles under the sheets and blankets as I try to cover my poor, icy head. My hair isn't falling out anymore, but I still feel a draft. Opening my tired, weak, puffy eyes, I gaze down at my bony arm and clench my fist. I'm not as strong as I used to be; I can tell that. My stomach still feels bloated and large, though; I hate that about myself. I wish I was more disciplined. Ana strokes my hair; my being too weak to fight her. I don't know how I feel about her. She's been there for so long, but I know it's her fault I'm here. No matter how much weight she made me lose, I never looked or felt any better. That's better than the alternative, though; being fat and greedy and miserable. "Stop it," I whisper with a broken, cracking voice. She doesn't stop, though. I miss my family and friends. Overall, I miss my old life. I don't want to be here; I don't want to be with Ana. I don't want to leave her, though._

Suddenly, Ana's thin fingers stop streaming through my hair, and three fingers touch my shoulder. Turning around, I see Mikey. "You okay, Carls?" he asks.

"I will be," I answered, my voice growing stronger. "Thanks for getting rid of her."

"She'll be back, dude," the turtle replied. "We've gotta get back to the base. We can help you fight her."

"You've got the Shell Shocker out there?" I reply, feeling an old sense of hope return.

"You know it, bud," Mikey answers. I smile at my friend, then charge out the door, and hop into the van. Speeding away, I watch that horribble place fade away through the rear-view mirror.

"You sure she won't follow us?" I asked, growing more and more concerned.

"Positive," the turtle answers, showing no fear in his voice. "We're home free, Carly. Leo's got some ideas to take down Ana once and for all."

"Awesome," I decide, watching the Shell Shocker head towards an old train yard, then enter a subway tunnel headed for the sewers. For awhile, we were surrounded by darkness, then the old system of pipes came into sight, and we jumped out of the van, open the secret door, and step into the layer. Raph's training with a sand bag, Donny's working on some new tech, and Leo's meditating.

"Hey, guys," Mikey calls out, snapping everyone out of their concentration. "Carly's here."

"You're okay," Leo declared, excited to see me. "You scared the shell out of us. I met someone who can help you. Her name's Venus. Venus, she's here!" From the shadows, a mysterious figure flipped towards me, then revealed itself in the light; a female turtle standing about the same height as Leo, wearing an aqua-colored mask braided in the back, and wearing a deep, concerned look on her face.

"Welcome, Carly," Venus greets me, her voice reverent and calm. "I am Venus de Milo, a shinobi warrior, and one familiar with Ana's ways." From that moment, I knew Venus was going to be a sister to me; just like Sam. "We must begin training now."

"And afterward," Donny began. "We try Mikey's newest pizza recipe."

"Sounds great," I respond, becoming a child once again. I was more than a child, though; I was a warrior in training.

Venus taught me about meditation, astral projection, emotional energy, and the ways of the shinobi. My ninja training with Splinter and the turtles gave me an edge, but I still had alot to learn. With every session, I felt myself overcoming Ana in every way. My body was healthy, my hair beautiful and flowing again, and my temperature finally warm and comforting. After lessons, Venus and I talked about school, growing up, and my friends. She wanted to meet Sam, Freddie, and Spencer; I told her she would soon. I tell her about Sam's curly blond hair, her endless appetite for fried chicken and mischief, and her endless ability to stay strong beside me. I told her about Freddie, his crush on me, his tech, and his innocent sense of humor. Then, I tell her about Spencer, his kind, fatherly nature, his childlike behavior, and how wonderful he and my friends are to me...and always will be.

One night, Leo and I finish training, then go to see Splinter. He was still asleep. Despite his peaceful expression and body language, we realize how desperate the entire situation is growing. "Is he coming back?" I ask.

"He will," Leo answers, staying strong for me. "We just need time." I put my hand on his shell. "We have to save him."

"We will," I reply. "We're going to save him. The ninja turtles never give up on their friends."

Days and nights pass by underground, and I train, eat right, and fall asleep every night knowing I have a family here. Finally, I'm ready. Leo and Raph stand in front, Venus, Mikey, and I in the middle, and Donny in the back. "Ana's going down tonight," Raphael snarls, drawing his weapons.

"You know it, dude," Mikey boldly replies, his voice more serious than ever before. Venus glances over at me, sees me knod back, then faces forward. Summoning all of our strength, we leap forward into the night, our weapons drawn and our friendship fortified.


End file.
